Melissa Comes to Town
by Cupcake608
Summary: Penny wants to stay home with her sister, Milissa, to make sure she feels at home but her boss calles and she has to work so Leonard hangs out with Melissa while she trys to convince him to ask Penny out!


Bailey Devine

Bailey Devine  
English Hr 6

The Big Bang Theory

"Hey Melissa," exclaimed Penny as she skipped across the lobby and gave her sister a tight hug. "I am so glad you made it, we are going to have so much fun!"

"Yah, sure we are. I am so glad I flew down here on a smelly plane where they seated me next to a snoring old guy and than got into a barf stained, fart smelling taxi." Melissa replied sarcastically.

"Well," Penny said with a little hesitation in her voice. "I'm glade you made it. Let's just get your stuff upstairs to my apartment." After looking around Melissa for a few seconds, Penny asked, "Um, where is the rest your stuff?"

"This is it." Melissa pointed to the small black bag on the ground that could easily have been mistaken for a six year olds backpack.

"That is it? Your staying here a week and that is it?" Penny exclaims while pointing to the bag. "Well ok, lets go on up to my place. You will just love it!"

"Whatever," said Melissa and with a roll of an eye she starts the long walk up the flights of stairs.

"Well, this is going to be fun," mummers Penny as she presses her hands together and starts up behind her sister.

Once at her apartment door Penny let Melissa in and tells her to make herself at home. Just as Penny was going in herself, her phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"Hello Penny this is Josh, your boss at the restaurant. Izzy, Michel, and Sarah called in sick so I am short staffed. Can you come in and work for a few hours today? It would really help!"

"Well, I don't know if I can. My sister just got into town and it's her first night here so I kind of want to make her feel at home."

"I'll give you a raise," bargained her boss.

"Well," stammered Penny

"And how about a promotion."

"Be right there." After clicking off the phone, Penny paced back and forth trying to come up with a plan of what to do with her sister. After three minutes of pacing, a brilliant thought popped into her head. Penny ran directly across the hallway and started to bang repeatedly on Leonard's and Sheldon's door.

"Coming, just hold on." Leonard's voice muffled from behind the thick oak door. "Hey Penny," Leonard said after opening the door.

"Hi Leonard, can you do me a favor. My sister just got into town and doesn't know anyone or anything in the area. Something came up at work and I have to go, so can she hang out with you until I get back?"

"Sure, why not. Sheldon is out of town at his mom's so I could use some company."

"That is great. Just let me go get her…Melissa!" bellowed Penny from the hallway. Melissa walked out of Penny's apartment and into the hall dressed in all black.

"You yelled."

"Melissa meet Leonard, Leonard meet Melissa. You are going to hang out with Leonard until I get back from work. Wow, look at the time. I have to run. See you later and have fun!"

Penny left Melissa and Leonard staring at each other in the hallway. Leonard walked inside his place while Melissa followed and she sat down on the sofa.

"Would you like something to drink, Melissa," Leonard asked politely. "I have water, milk, juice."

"No thanks, nerd boy. So why are you into my sister?"

"What do you mean, I don't like Penny. I mean I do like Penny but not like, like. We are just really good friends."

"Nerd boy, I have been here for five minutes and I already picked up on the vibe. It is so obvious. So really what is going on?"

"Nothing at all," Leonard said as his face turned a deep shade of scarlet.

"Fine, fine so what do you guys do around here for fun?"

"Well," Leonard turned and faced her from the kitchen. "We can do an experiment, go to the science museum, play Xbox," as he was listing of activities Melissa began to fake snore. "Or I have bop-it."

"Oh my gosh, I love bop-it but I have not played it since I was ten. Let's play Nerd boy."

Two hours later Melissa and Leonard where still playing bop-it when Penny came home and knocked on the door. Already knowing who it was Melissa said, "Ask her."

"What," Leonard questioned while reaching for the Brass door handle.

"Ask her," she said again.

Leonard opened the door and Penny was covered in sweat form head to toe.

"Hey guys, work was so busy. I hope you two had fun! Wow, I am so tired I have to go to bed. Come on Melissa and thank you so much." Penny turned and walked in her apartment and Leonard almost called her back but instead he turned to Melissa.

"Next time, okay?"

"Ok, but make sure there is a next time. You don't want wait until it's too late. Goodnight nerd boy, sleep tight," and with that she shut the door to Penny's apartment.


End file.
